Mi nuevo reto
by dulce.moralezzbello
Summary: El busca algo nuevo en su vida alguien que lo haga dar la vuelta 180 grados y Ella esta dispuesta a enseñarle lo que es vivir la vida sin embargo empieza desafíos entre ellos, pero lo que no saben es que entre cada desafio un paso mas al amor...
1. fontfontESTAS Listo fontfont

**PRIMER CAPITULO**

Mi vida es algo monótona, aburrida siempre con la misma rutina esperando que algo nuevo llegue en mi vida que le de esa chispa de diversión, se que muchas dicen que yo soy el debo impresionar pues es el chico el que debe dar las sorpresas pero oigan¡ yo también quiero ser sorprendido con algo nuevo.

Ahh si lo siento¡ no me he presentado soy Shaoran Li tengo 18 años casi 19, soy alto y tengo un cuerpo atlético, mi piel es blanca mi cabello café obscuro y rebelde y unos ojos ámbares, vivo en un pequeño lugar llamado Tomoeda el lugar perfecto para mí, es tranquilo y no están ruidoso como mi país natal Hong Kong , estoy estudiando mi último grado de preparatoria.

En la escuela soy como decir…popular, sexy? Bueno es así como me denominan las chicas del lugar y yo lo ignoro...Bueno tal vez se me sube de vez en cuando tantos halagos ,tengo novias pero no por montones solo es para pasar el tiempo ya que ninguna me ha llegado fondo.

Ya que todas las chicas son iguales son muy cursis delicadas y no se atreven a muchas cosas porque se les romperá la uña o algo así no quiero una relación de toda la vida pero si algo serio tanto para mí como para ella, y después de todo divertido.

-SHAORAN¡

-Eh así que quieres Hirawizagua

-en que tanto piensas eh¡ te eh estado hablando durante minutos y no me haces caso y…

Si hay esta mi mejor amigo pero a la vez irritante Eriol Hirawizagua el comparte como decir mi estatus en la escuela a diferencia de su cabello azul marino y sus lentes que no entiendo son tan ridículos pero a el se le ven bien en sus ojos azul marino.

-Eriol cuanto falta para que terminen las clases?

-Shaoran eres un flojo solo llevamos las 2 primeras horas vaya mira que te tengo paciencia .

-no seas tan dramático que mira que yo también te aguanto me parece impresionante pero mira

-¡YO TAMBIEN T…

En ese momento va entrando la maestra interrumpiendo a Eriol

-Buenos días clase (dice con una sonrisa) hoy tenemos a dos nuevas estudiantes por favor pasen (dice viendo hacia la puerta)

De ella salen 2 jóvenes realmente hermosas

-hola muchos gusto yo soy Tomoyo Daidoji –dice inclinándose levemente una joven delgada tez muy blanca que parece pálida unos ojos amatistas y esa mirada misteriosa, tiene el cabello largo y ondulado hasta la cintura con su cabello morado la cual dejo embobados a unos cuantos chicos.

-yo soy Sakura Kinomoto un gusto – dice haciendo lo mismo que su prima es delgada alta pero no a mi estatura cabello castaño claro corto hasta lo hombros y unos ojos esmeralda tan verdes que… Vaya si que la chica es guapa.


	2. capitulo 2

Aquella chica de ojos esmeraldas veía a todos con una sonrisa en su rostro que se le da tan natural que perece haber nacido con ella.

-señorita kinomoto me haría el favor de sentarse mmmmm veamos….Oh si adelante del señor Li-Por favor señor Li levante la mano.

Así que ella se sentara junto a mí esto se pone mejor,.. La veo acercándose a su lugar y voltea a verme y yo inmediatamente le dirijo una de mis sonrisas que pone a todas de cabeza.

Ella lo ve y ni siquiera se inmuta de hacer reacción alguna vaya ni siquiera un sonrojo o una sonrisa, después Daidoji se sienta delante de Eriol el cual está a mi lado, las clases continúan sin mucho interés excepto por aquella castaña y amatista las cuales hacen decir uno que otro piropo de los hombres.

-porfin…..nos toca la clase de deportes-digo estirándome ya que si en algo era bastante bueno era en los deportes y nadie me podía ganar a excepción de Eriol con quien es el que tengo competencia.

-hey hermano ya viste a las nuevas no están nada mal eh...Shaoran

-si tienes razón pero vaya nada mas pueden ser lo que son un par de caras bonitas sin chiste

-Clase escúchenme la actividad de hoy será atletismo será una competencia entre mismos sexos y los últimos que queden competirán entre sí-dice el profesor terada con un silbato en la mano-los primeros en pasar serán Li y Tamaki y de las mujeres serán Kinomoto y Sasaki.

Y aquí estoy alistándome para la carrera cuando porfin silba el profesor me echo a correr con toda mi fuerza mientras estoy escuchando los gritos de las chicas, veo de reojo hacia atrás y veo a tamaki muy pero muy…muy lejos decido bajar la velocidad y llego a la meta con una sonrisa triunfante así continúe mis carreras y seguí ganando me preguntare con quien competiré de las niñas ya que todas son muy lentas….

-una bu...ena carrera… no te… parece...Li –dice jadeando mientras apoya sus manos en las rodillas

-vamos que pasa Eriol no me digas que tu si te cansaste… de hecho veo que estas lento cada vez mas-digo poniendo mis brazos atrás de mi nuca y una sonrisa burlona

-tal vez….tengas…..razón ya que no he…estado haciendo...mucho ejercicio

-si como digas mm oye no sabes quién gano de las niñas ya sabes para ser delicadas con ellas y no dejarlas perder tan mal

-no la verdad no se hermano-dice antes de ir a una banca a descansar en eso se me acerca Saori con un leve sonrojo

-vaya Li si corres muy bien se ve que haces mucho trabajo físico-me dice con la mirada un poco cabizbaja y sonrojada y mas una cuando le sonrió

-lo mismo digo Saori te esforzaste en la carrera-digo una mentira ya lo sé pero es que en verdad que le puedo decir siempre es lo mismo con las chicas me dicen un halago esperando que les haga la plática y...

-si tienen razón corres velos-escucho una vos a mis espaldas y me encuentro con la chica nueva kimo no era kino kinomoto aja!

-Si tú también te esforzaste Kinomoto

-(risas suaves) de seguro eso se lo dices a todas verdad –me dice con un tono burlón el cual me deja algo sorprendido pero cambio mi cara para que no lo note-pero tranquilo muy pronto obtendrás tu respuesta de como corro

Yo estaba a punto de refutar hasta que el profesor terada nos llama

-Li Kinomoto¡ vengan es su turno de competir-

-vaya así que tu ganaste eh¡ intentare ser amable contigo-le digo mientras caminamos a la pista ella voltea verme con burla en su rostro

-Oh no por favor no me tengas compasión el que me preocupa eres tú no vayas a quedar mal con la población femenil al perder eso sería horrible-me dice con sarcasmo viéndome de reojo

Es cómodamente extraño hablar con ella ya que ninguna chica me ha hablado así ni yo tampoco a ellas

-entonces tan segura de poder ganarme? Porq…..

-EN POSICIONES -dice interrumpiéndome el profesor mientras yo y kinomoto nos ponemos en las posiciones la volteo a ver y está viendo al frente con una cara decisiva y desafiante como si en verdad fuera un gran reto.

-EN SUS MARCAS LISTOS-….!FUERA¡- yo empiezo a correr a velocidad media ya que no la veo a mi lado pero de pronto sentí una ráfaga de aire pasar por mi lado me quedo sorprendido y de una momento a otro la veo delante de mi corriendo muy rápido

Inmediatamente tomo carrera y empiezo a correr más rápido igualándola en el ritmo y los dos no podemos rebasarnos solo logramos ir uno adelante del otro por pocos centímetros pero volvemos a igualarlo

-OYE LI…-me dice corriendo y viéndome de reojo- no sé si lo sabías pero tienes un cuerpo de muerte….-me lo dice con una sonrisa burlona y divertida inmediatamente yo paró en seco por unos segundos cuando caigo en cuenta de que se escuchan unas sonoras carcajadas de ella que ya esta rebasándome por mucho caigo en cuenta de que lo dijo para distraerme

-OYE NO SE VALE… ¡!ESPERA¡-corro para alcanzarla pero ella ya había llegado a la meta hago una mueca de disgusto como es que puede haber caído en su juego

Mientras llego a donde esta no deja de reír agarrándose el estomago me provoca fastidio pero tengo que admitir que tiene una sonrisa que le queda bien en el rostro

-eso fue trampa-digo frunciendo mi ceño –tramposa

-yo no hice trampa Li el que te hayas quedado en las nubes por lo que te dije no es mi culpa ahora dime quien dijo que iba a ganarme?-me dijo viéndome con sus ojos verdes y una sonrisa muy grande

-claro te perdono pero ya se que nadie puede resistirse al gran Shaoran y se que no pudiste evitarlo –le digo con una sonrisa arrogante a lo cual ella deja de reírse y me ve solo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Fue un gusto conocerte Li veo que no me voy a aburrir en este instituto –me dijo retirándose y caminando hacia Daidoji yo me quedó sorprendido pues esperaba un insulto como eres un engreído¡ pero no.

Es una chica muy extraña y desafiante pero porque no? Yo también necesito un poco de diversión y si ella lo quiere lo tendrá….

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ;)**

**Los espero con el siguiente capítulo esta vez con (SAKURA POV)**

**Dejen sus comentarios me despido de ustedes Candy**


	3. Carreras del Destino

(**Sakura pov)**

El sonido del despertador me hace sobresaltarme ya que es un poco ruidoso me levanto de mala gana y empiezo a alistarme para la escuela soy Sakura Kinomoto y tengo 17 años soy alta, delgada y con un buen físico (no es por presumir pero soy buena en los deportes) mi cabello es corto y castaño y mis ojos de un verde muy bonito.

Ayer ingrese a lo que sería por un tiempo mi escuela, muchos piensan que no soy de aquí pero en realidad regrese de un largo viaje con mi papa y mi hermano mi padre se llama Fujitaka Kinomoto es un arqueólogo y persona muy amable también esta mi… ashhhh …mi hermano Toya el me lleva por 7 años es muy molesto conmigo y me sigue tratando como si yo fuera una niña pequeña que hayyy…saben que no me voy a amargar el día recordando.

Ayer cuando ingrese con mi prima Tomoyo a la escuela conocí a un chico llamado Shaoran…no sé porque actué así con él en realidad yo no soy así con alguien que no conozco pero algo me llamo la tención en él como si fuera diferente no lo sé, puede que me equivoque pero ayer me divertí con el corriendo ya que yo soy muy desafiante y competitiva pues nadie retaba a un Kimoto sin atenderse a las consecuencias, debo aceptar que era un chico apuesto pero yo no me dejo llevar por las apariencias.

-sakura baja¡ ya se te hace tarde

-demonios-susurre bajito al ver la hora –no puedo llegar tarde en mi segundo día

Me a listo en un tiempo record y bajo saludando a mi papa mientras me llevo un pan a la boca

-nos vemos papa que te vaya bien en el trabajo-lo digo mientras estoy masticando mi pan llego a la puerta y me pongo mis patines para irme a la escuela.

Voy corriendo lo más rápido que puedo ya que solo quedan 15 min para que sierren la escuela y estoy algo lejos de repente no me doy cuenta y ya estoy en el suelo al parecer choque con alguien o con lago ya que estaba muy duro miro hacia arriba para encontrarme con unos ojos ámbares mirándome .

-oh cielos¡ esto es fantástico además de que ya llegue tarde me ensucio el uniforme por chocar con alguien tan distraído

-disculpa yo el distraído si no recuerdas quien era el que andaba corriendo sin fijarse yo no tengo la culpa de nada es más te exijo que me pidas disculpas-me dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

-¿Y ya está? Tendrás cara dura¡o sea me tiras, me ensucio por tu culpa y luego me pides que yo te pida disculpas¡eres un... un cretino -dije indignada

El nada más se limita a verme divertido y no lo entiendo se estará burlando de mi? Me pongo más furiosa

De pronto se empieza a reír por un rato y cuando termina

-no puedo creerlo vaya no sabía que tenias un mal genio y que es fácil provocarte eres una fierecilla y mira que pucheros haces pareces una niña pequeña-dice a un más divertido y se sorprende cuando me ve pararme como un rayo a un mas furiosa que antes ¿es que? Como me ha llamado que se cree¡

-COMO SE TE….¡-paro cuando el me interrumpe después de haber visto su reloj y me dice con una cara de ansiedad

-mira me encantaría seguir con esto pero solo faltan 6 min-me dice y yo estoy a punto de pegar un grito pero me vuelve a interrumpir- así que será mejor correr esta no sería una mala oportunidad para desempatar que dices-me dice con una mirada entre desafió y reto

-por supuesto que si espero que esta vez no me defraudes-le digo poniéndome en posición

-por favor esta vez no caeré en ninguna de tus trampas-dicho esto empezamos la carrera Li me va ganando pero un poco después acelero y quedamos empatados casi todo el camino pero un momento? Que nunca se cansa yo ya estoy perdiendo velocidad y el sigue a la misma, hasta que después el llego a la escuela y yo a 1 metro atrás del.

-quien era el que perdería? –me dice con una sonrisa arrogante echando el pelo para atrás con las manos viéndose realmente a puesto

-mira Li que hoy no tenía todas mis fuerzas por haber corrido antes así que no te ilusiones tanto-SIP soy orgullosa

Ingresamos al salón y me espera Tomoyo con una sonrisa

-buenos días sakura otra vez se te hizo tarde

-si-digo suspirando largamente y me dejo caer en mi asiento-la verdad es que no hubiera llegado tan tarde si alguien no se hubiera cruzado en mi camino-dicho esto volteo a verlo obviando que es el

-vaya así que te encontraste con el joven Li que extraño no pero así es el destino sakura-me dijo otra vez con esa mirada que la hace ver misteriosa y yo la veo confundida

Después de un rato empieza el receso…

**(Shaoran pov)**

Volteo a ver a kinomoto y recuerdo lo ocurrido en esta mañana es una chica muy extraña nunca espere encontrármela esta mañana y no de la mejor manera cuando emprendimos la carrera yo también me canse pero no iva a demostrárselo yo no me dejo ver débil ante los demás.

-hermano vamos a comer con las chicas nuevas me invito Daidoji

-y desde cuando tu y Daidoji se hablan

No me responde nada más se limite a encogerse de hombros sin darle importancia, y pues a mí tampoco me interesaba mucho así que caminamos hacia un árbol de cerezo que había en el jardín era muy grande y tenía bastante sombra, cuando nos acercamos mas, veo a Daidoji y Kinomoto sentadas hablándose no se qué tantas cosas así que yo nada mas carraspeo

-OTRA VEZ TU¡-me dice señalándome y con un puchero realmente gracioso mientras yo actuó de lo más tranquilo mientras ella intenta serenarse dando una gran inhalación y exhalación-mira Li te…..

-la verdad no entiendo porque te enfadas yo no hice nada mas bien fuiste la causa de tus propios problemas eres una despistada…

-COMO ME…..-estaba a punto de decir kinomoto pero Daidoji la interrumpió

-vaya sakura yo no sabía que tu y Li ya se conocían al parecer paso algo interesante no es así-dice Daidoji viendo a kinomoto de una forma picara y misteriosa que me recuerda un poco a Eriol.

-…..

-¿Sakura?

Pero Sakura hace caso omiso y pareciera como si estuviera sumida en sus propios sueños nada mas viendo un lugar en específico.

**POV NORMAL**

**-**YUKITO!-Sakura se acerca corriendo hacia un joven alto, cabello grisáceo, unos lentes muy grandes como los de Eriol y una sonrisa dulce.

Este la recibe con brazos abiertos e inmediatamente envuelve a Sakura en sus brazos mientras ella le corresponde.

-Cuanto tiempo¡ pensé que vendrías después de Navidad-dice deshaciendo el abrazo-pero no importa y dime qué haces aquí en mi instituto?-dice Sakura alegre mientras Shaoran se lo queda viendo con el ceño fruncido y con confusión

**(N/A: Aquí Yukito solo le lleva 3 años a Sakura)**

-Pues veras pequeña Sakura que tu instituto está al lado de mi universidad y solo estoy aquí para verte por cierto ya creciste te ves muy bien-dice sonriendo a lo que Sakura enrojece y Shaoran frunce mas su ceño

_Debe ser alguien especial para ponerse así de nerviosa__**-**_piensa Shaoran


End file.
